


The Speedos that Unite Us

by Lady_Hart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beaches, M/M, Modeling, Otabek is hung, Photo Shoots, Swimsuits, Yuri doesn't know what to do with his feelings, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Set in the future where Yuri is 18 now and is enjoying a successful career. He agrees to do a destination photo shoot for a swimsuit company. What he doesn't know is that Otabek is also there. In a speedo that leaves little to the imagination and how that modeling gig leads to the beginning of a new relationship.





	The Speedos that Unite Us

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this little idea floating around on Twitter and decided it needed to be written.

After his first success in the senior division at just 15, Yuri Plisetsky’s life changed drastically. Sponsors approached him to be the face of their brand. The same groups that had once sought Viktor were now willing to do anything to make him happy. Hefty contracts were thrown his way.

 

Millions of dollars were banked for what he considered to be “easy work.” The challenges he faced on the ice were more difficult than sitting in front of a camera, smiling, and letting them snap a thousand pictures for four hours.

 

Katsudon was more determined than ever to win a gold medal in an international competition. And with the old man’s return, Yuri knew that he had to work twice as hard to maintain his winning streak. Their rivalry was always painted as intense by the media.

 

While their on-ice personas often made them seem uncaring toward each other, the opposite was true. They were like some sort of family. He spent more time at their place than his own. The old man and Katsudon had offered to let him move in the spare bedroom.

 

He refused to completely move in. While he liked them, they were still in the gross honeymoon phase.

 

Even though almost two years had passed. The constant state of domestic bliss was stifling to be around most of the time. So he kept his own place, one he could host guests as needed.

 

Guest really. Yuri had moved his grandpa to Saint Petersburg when he bought his first place. Otabek visited during the off-season frequently. They had squared off in competition a few more times since his gold medal in the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. Since then, they had become close, but busy.

 

The other was successful in his own right.

 

Otabek didn’t accept a ton of modeling contracts. He didn’t like the experience, but knew that it was quick money if he ever needed it. Yuri understood and never pressed him.

 

He would never mention that he saved every picture from the few photo shoots Otabek did do.

 

As he grew older, Yuri couldn’t help but notice how attractive the other was. It wasn’t just physical. He appreciated how well Otabek treated his grandpa and cat. Being around him wasn’t a burden. He always felt comfortable and listened to. They went on fun adventures together and found things they enjoyed doing together.

 

Yuri didn’t know what any of this meant. He tried not to think about it too much.

 

He had sworn to never have a relationship with anything else besides his career. Yuri had seen his parent’s relationship fall apart. He had watched Yakov and Lilia’s end as well. The only relationship that hadn’t crumbled was the old man and Katsudon’s.

 

And he didn’t like how gross they were.

 

So yeah, he never _tried_ to think about him and Otabek.

 

The off-season of his 18th year on this earth was his busiest. He was offered several modeling contracts. One of them was a photo shoot for swimwear. Yuri agreed, knowing that there would come a point where he wouldn’t get the same type of attention from brands.

 

He needed to ensure his financial future. Just like Viktor had at his age.

 

Yuri’s walked along one of the beaches in Saint Lucia. In the distance, he could see the crew already set up. Someone was in the water. The camera pointed at them. He couldn’t make out much.

 

Just that they were tanned and wearing a black speedo. As Yuri got closer, more of the features became visible. Solid abs with a “v” that was clearly visible. Hands running through dark hair. A bulge he spent more than a few seconds on.

 

It wasn’t until he reached the outskirts of the photo shoot setup that he realized who they were taking pictures of.

 

_Otabek._

 

His friend went under the water temporarily and emerged dripping wet. Water droplets falling down his tanned skin. Hair pushed back. Dark eyes giving the camera a smoldering look.

 

“Nice. Now tease us.”

 

Hands moved lower. Much lower. One tugged at the side of the speedo, pulling it down to reveal more skin while the other remained at his side. A tilt of the head to show off a strong jawline.

 

Everything about Otabek was breathtaking.

 

Yuri scanned up and down before settling on the bulge the speedo barely covered. He could imagine everything underneath and felt heat course through his body. His mouth ran dry as the possibilities ran through his mind.

 

Now was not the time to think about _that_ , but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Yuri!” the photographer greeted. Otabek’s head snapped toward him. Their eyes met. He couldn’t breathe properly. “Go ahead and get ready! I want to do a few photos with the two of you before we begin your individual shoot.”

 

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The wardrobe assistant immediately was next to him with his swimsuit. They were more like booty shorts. They barely covered his ass, but remained decent in the front.

 

“I can help you dress,” the assistant said.

 

His mind snapped back to reality. “I can handle it myself.”

 

He didn’t want to know what type of problem he had underneath his clothes. Yuri certainly didn’t want someone else to see either. The changing room was a small tent. He changed quickly and noticed that his problem wasn’t too bad. Nothing cold water wouldn’t take care of.

 

Once he was changed, they got him into makeup. Though they didn’t do much. Mostly primed his face to keep the sheen down if he started to sweat and sunscreen. Lots of sunscreen.

 

“He’s ready!” the assistant called.

 

Within two minutes, he was in the water, next to Otabek.

 

He was trying very, very hard not to think about the amount of skin that was visible and what was barely covered by a speedo.

 

The photographer kept giving them different directions. At one point, Yuri’s hands were the ones hooked on the sides of the speedo, a small smirk on his face one could read as possessive.

 

Another pose involved their asses pressed together. He swore Otabek choked a little when he turned around, but he dismissed it. Yuri was probably imagining things.

 

The shoot continued. They found themselves in more and more suggestive positions. The last one was Yuri arching his back to show off his ass. He was leaning on Otabek about halfway down the other’s body. His face at level with the other’s swim line.

 

_And what’s underneath._

 

The pose wasn’t comfortable at all. But he kept it, sending a smoldering look to the camera, desperately thinking about anything else but was just a few inches from his face.

 

With three more snaps from the camera, their double photo shoot was over. His individual pictures took less time than he imagined.

 

But the time he was back in his hotel room, freshly showered, and changed—Yuri’s mind was still on Otabek and what had happened. A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts.

 

He opened it to find the very man he couldn’t stop thinking about.

 

“Beka,” he breathed.

 

The other shifted slightly. “Yura. May I come in?”

 

He nodded and stepped out of the way. Once clear of the door, Yuri shut it behind them.

 

The silence between them hung heavily. Yuri didn’t know what to say. Why did Otabek come?

 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” the other said. He turned around to face Yuri. The sincerity in Otabek’s eyes drew him in. What was so important? “I couldn’t stop thinking about our photo shoot.”

 

His heart dropped. That…wasn’t what he was expecting. But then again, Yuri didn’t know what he actually was anticipating.

 

“It made me think about us,” Otabek continued. His heart drummed louder. Hope rekindling. “I hope I haven’t misread the signs, but I want _us_ to be together. Not just during the off-season. I want to be together all the time, under the same roof, and sharing a life. Will you allow me to be part of your life?”

 

“I want that too, Beka. Please come live with me.”

 

They two of them closed the gap between them. Their first kiss was tentative, sweet, and gentle.

 

Now, Yuri couldn’t think about him and Otabek.

 

Together.

 

For what he hoped would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
